The Wizard And The Time Lord
by EspressoPatronum01
Summary: The Doctor and Clara visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and meet a boy called Harry Potter.


The Wizard and the Time Lord

A Doctor Who/ Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter 1: Welcome To Hogwarts

"Where should we go now?" Clara Oswald asked, bursting into the TARDIS, throwing herself into an old chair. Her face dirty and her clothes worn out from her last adventure with the Doctor, where they were being chased by a giant dinosuar down a corridor.

"I heard about this wizard school!", The Doctor exclaimed, his thick Scottish accent echoing throughout the TARDIS. "It happens to be in Scotland, on Earth!" The Doctor was now running around the TARDIS console, flicking switches and pushing buttons eagerly.

"Wow! That hits me close to home", Clara said sarcastically.

"Don't make me angry, I want this to be the best adventure we've ever had", the Doctor said passionately.

Clara giggled.

The TARDIS was humming and now soaring through the Time Vortex.

"We should be nearly there", the Doctor said happily.

"Doctor, why do you want to go to this wizard school so badly?", Clara asked, looking confused.

"Because Clara, I'm a Time Lord, I love wizards."

"Um, OK", Clara said, still not sure about this whole wizard thing.

"Ahh, alas we have arrived!", said the Doctor excited, like a young child on Christmas morning.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, looking up, he could see owls holding letters and people on broomsticks soaring around a big, beautiful castle.

"Wow, that is beautiful" Clara said, catching up with the Doctor at the front of the TARDIS.

"Hello", a voice called out.

The Doctor and Clara looked down and saw a young boy staring up at them. He had knobbly knees, hair as dark as a blackboard, and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Uh, hello", said the Doctor awkwardly, trying to sound polite. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and this is my human companion Clara Oswald, from Earth of course."

"Hello", the boy responded. "Doctor, Clara, nice to meet you both. I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. Oh, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione", said, Harry, turning his hand at a freckly-faced boy with bright orange hair, and a girl with dark hair so frizzy, it looked like she hadn't brushed it in days.

Chapter 2: In The Great Hall

"Nice to meet you both", the Doctor said, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"It's lovely here, let me show you around", Harry said excited.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione led the Doctor and Clara into the front of the school. It looked very ancient, portraits of people moving in their frames and students walking around in black robes.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger", a man said walking toward them. He was elderly, wearing half-moon glasses, robes, and had a long, grey, silky beard that went down to his knees.

"Oh, hello Professor", Harry said.

The man ignored Harry and looked at the Doctor and Clara

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Clara. We are visitors here and don't know much about this place"

"Hello" the man responded. " I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, It's nice to meet you both, I hope you enjoy yourselves", he said gently, and strided off.

"Come on, we'll take you to the feast in the Great Hall", Harry said.

The trio walked the travellers into a large hall with four long tables full of students enjoying a feast. The Hall was filled with candles levitating at the top. The Doctor could see a long table of professors at the front, with Professor Dumbledore in the centre.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on one side of a table with the Doctor and Clara right across from them. The table was filled with all types of food, from Pumpkin Pasties to pig heads.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

When the group was done with their meal, Harry lead them outside into the Entrance Hall

" Harry", Hermione said, "We must get to our Transfiguration class now, if we're late again, Professor McGonagall will be very...AHHHHHH" Hermione screamed.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione imprisoned in a man's arms. But, he wasn't an ordinary man. This man was made of complete metal, he had circle eyes with small tears at the bottoms, with two poles on his head that bent and meet at the centre.

"Cyberman, everybody duck", the Doctor yelled.

Harry, Ron, and Clara ducked as quickly as they could. The Cyberman started marching away with a petrefird Hermione in his arms. The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver to save Hermione, but it was too late, Hermione was gone, the Cyberman had already kidnapped her.

"What are we going to do now?!" Ron yelled, sounding nervous.

"I got a plan. Everybody follow me to the TARDIS!" the Doctor said eagerly.

Chapter 4: Rescuing Hermione

Without question, not even knowing what a TARDIS was, Harry and Ron followed the travellers immediately.

The Doctor bust open the TARDIS doors, and ran up to the console.

"Wow, it's...it's…" Harry and Ron said in awe.

"Bigger on the inside, yes, I know, everybody says that when they first walk in, well, not Clara" the Doctor responded.

"How are we going to find Hermione?", Harry asked nervously.

"Well, if I can track her down it will be easy to find her, the Doctor answered. "Aha, looks like she is at Cybus Industries, John Lumic is controlling the Cybermen, I should have known."

The Doctor flicked switches and pressed buttons, the TARDIS started soaring through the Time Vorex.

"Finally, we're there", said the Doctor. He opened the door and could see hundreds of people walking in a building. The Cybermen watching them, just in case one of them tries to escape.

Ron looked and saw Hermione, looking terrified.

"We've got to save her!", Ron yelled.

"Don't worry, my fellow Ginger, we will save her, now. Follow me."

The Doctor lead Harry, Ron, and Clara out of the TARDIS and they hid behind a gargage dumpster. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Cybermen. Harry and Ron did the same with their wands.

"On the count of three", the Doctor whispered "One, two, three, now!"

The Doctor buzzed his screwdriver at the Cybermen.

"Stupefy" Harry and Ron shouted.

The Cybermen were hit with the spells and all the Cybermen collapsed.

Suddenly,all of the Cybermens' prisoners ran out of the tower, laughing, hugging each other.

They could see Hermione, running toward them.

"Holy cricket, you lot solved it, I'm so proud of you...uh...how are we going to go back to Hogwarts?", Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't worry", the Doctor said as he lead the group in the TARDIS.

"Oh my, it's...it's…", Hermione said.

"...Bigger on the inside, I know", Harry interuppted

The Doctor flicked switches and pressed buttons. The TARDIS was now soaring through the Time Vortex. The TARDIS materialised onto the Hogwarts courtyard.

"Thank you for that trip, Doctor", Harry said happily.

" It was lovely, because I'm the Doctor…"

"And you save people", Clara interuppted.

" Goodbye Doctor, Clara, it was nice meeting you", Harry said as the trio strode off into Hogwarts castle.

"Well, where now?", the Doctor asked.

"Hmm, well let's decide", said Clara as she shut the TARDIS doors.

The End


End file.
